World War 2 demigod
by SpireFire
Summary: Adam is a demigod in the "famed" world war 2
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod in World War Two**

Adam was a German soilder in World War had only joined the 3rd Reich when he was he was still part of Hitler's Youth because it was required but it was on his own choice that he joined the army at such an had hopes from Hitler that they could finally bring honor to alas he was far from the could barely lift a rifle when he had was in the now he felt as if he could lift a tiger tank that he so often saw on the felt like he was the strongest man on Earth and that was one of his in Hitler so much had clouded his mind and Hitler had influenced him enough to make him feel just like any other mortal he was not.A strange thing was that he was not entirely mortal though he did not know it did and was planning of putting him in a squad of other people like him called demigods who are the children of gods and mortals.

Adam's godly parent was his father who he had never seen before and was just told that his father was flogged and ultimatly killed after trying to stop a german soilder from kicking a 's fathers name was was the god of war so it was fitting that Adam was in the army.

 _Authors Note: The things above is just describing Adam and stuff._

 _End Authors Note_

Adam was talking to his friend named Hans who was also called by his nickname of Big Hands had a big figure and looked like a typical school bully.

Adam said, "Hans they are moving me into a squad named the non-morts!It is crazy because I am doing well in this squad!"

"Shut up before the officers hear you or you will get flogged then hung for offending the Furher!" ,Hans hissed.

Adam replied sadly to his one friend,"I must leave now my officers are awaiting me."

What Adam did not know was that Hans was cursed by Zeus himself to die in battle the very next then made his way to the officers and asked for directions to the looked at Adam like he was crazy and and said in a low tone,"There is no squad called the no-morts."

Adam then said the secret word that was told to only high ranking officers and word held so much power that Hitler was afraid to say it to that word was ...

 _Hue hue hue you like it?_

 _ **Don't forget to rate this also this is my first chapter EVER.I would not mind a couple reviews to help me get better at writing PEACE OUT/_\**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Word War 2 Demigod : Adam**

The word was "peace".Hitler and everyone else in the Third Reich hated the were all influenced by the son of Ares after were all influenced by Hitler and Hitler was the son of Ares otherwise he would not have commited genocide trying to reclaim honor back for they said peace to much they thought it would eventually come and no one wanted that.

 _ **Authors note:That was a really bad word but get right into the actual story with Adam now.**_

Once Adam said the word the officer's faces turned to white because of thought that he might have killed the was a good thing he didn't otherwise everyone else in his cold camp outside of Amsterdam would have wanted him flogged then hung for his officers said in a very low voice so that Adam could barely hear him, 'What is your name?"

Then Adam answered with his own name of course.

The officers led him to a dark dark tent had some weird letters written on he didn't know was that the letters read"non-mort".Inside the tent were some parchments with writing on them that looked like an elementry sign in was then forced to sign one of saw other names on it such as Swits which was a weird name.

Six hours later Adam was just waiting for something new to happen once something heard gun shots from the battle versus the Dutches for were putting of a good fight but the Germans will get they flooded the canals and ruined part of the beautiful city.

Suddenly there was a shout from the next tent and a bunch of blood squrited onto the wall of the knowing what was happening Adam prepared his mp40 with a bayonet and flicked the safety ready to put lead in the next person to walk through the tent.A man jumped into the doorway and he was holding a was odd about the man was wearing the clothes of a German citizien but that was not was was saw that the man had a beard and his eyes were made of the most crazy things Adam saw in them was darkness and sadness like he had lost his entire family.

But that did not stop Adam from pumping the man with 15 rounds and a couple bayonet stab that Adam had finally been able to see some action because before the non=morts he was just a backup sqaud made as a last had seen no action.

The grin on Adam's face made the officers scared for their lives when they went to remove the gun from Adam's hands but had to pry to get it out and stripped thought he was in trouble but then the men said that there train was waiting for him to take him to the next squad.

 _End of Chapter 2._

 _PEACE /_\_


End file.
